yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword
| romaji_name = Reddoaizu Burakkudoragon Sōdo | image = RedEyesBlackDragonSword-LEDD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2400 | def = 2000 | passcode = 19747827 | effect_types = Summoning condition, Trigger, Continuous-like | lore = Must be Special Summoned with "The Claw of Hermos", using a Dragon monster. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 other face-up monster on the field; equip this card to it. It gains 1000 ATK, and 500 ATK/DEF for each Dragon monster on the field and in the GYs. | fr_lore = Uniquement Invocable Spécialement avec "La Griffe d'Hermocrate", en utilisant un monstre Dragon. Si cette carte est Invoquée Spécialement : ciblez 1 autre monstre face recto sur le Terrain ; équipez-lui cette carte. Il gagne 1000 ATK, et 500 ATK/DEF pour chaque monstre Dragon sur le Terrain et dans les Cimetières. | de_lore = Muss mit „Klaue des Hermos“ als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, verwende dabei ein Monster vom Typ Drache, und kann nicht auf andere Art als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden. Falls diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen wird: Wähle 1 anderes offenes Monster auf dem Spielfeld; rüste es mit dieser Karte aus. Es erhält 1000 ATK, und 500 ATK und DEF für jedes Monster vom Typ Drache auf dem Spielfeld und in den Friedhöfen. | it_lore = Deve essere Evocato Specialmente con "Artiglio di Hermos", utilizzando un mostro di Tipo Drago, e non può essere Evocato Specialmente in altri modi. Se questa carta viene Evocata Specialmente: scegli come bersaglio 1 altro mostro scoperto sul Terreno; equipaggia questa carta ad esso. Esso guadagna 1000 ATK, e 500 ATK e DEF per ogni mostro di Tipo Drago sul Terreno e nei Cimiteri. | pt_lore = Deve ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial com "A Garra de Hermos", usando um monstro do Tipo Dragão, e não pode ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial de nenhuma outra forma. Se este card for Invocado por Invocação-Especial: escolha 1 outro monstro com a face para cima no campo; equipe este card a ele. Ele ganha 1000 de ATK e 500 de ATK e DEF para cada monstro do Tipo Dragão no campo e nos Cemitérios. | es_lore = Debe ser Invocado de Modo Especial con "La Garra de Hermos", usando un monstruo Dragón. Si esta carta es Invocada de Modo Especial: selecciona otro monstruo boca arriba en el Campo; equípale esta carta. El monstruo gana 1000 ATK, y 500 ATK/DEF por cada monstruo Dragón en el Campo y los Cementerios. | ja_lore = このカードは「ヘルモスの 」の で の[[hand| ]]・[[field|フィールド]]の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]][[Type| ]]モンスターを へ った のみ できる。①：このカードが に した 、このカード のフィールドのモンスター１ を[[target| ]]として[[activate| ]]する。このカードを[[ATK| ]]１０００アップの カード いとしてそのモンスターに[[equip| ]]する。②：このカードの でこのカードを したモンスターの ・[[DEF| ]]は、お いのフィールド・ のドラゴン モンスターの ×５００アップする。 | ko_lore = 이 카드는 "헤르모스의 발톱"의 효과로 자신의 패 / 필드의 드래곤족 몬스터를 묘지로 보냈을 경우에만 특수 소환할 수 있다. ①: 이 카드가 특수 소환에 성공했을 경우, 이 카드 이외의 필드의 몬스터 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동한다. 이 카드를 공격력 1000 올리는 장착 카드로 취급하여 그 몬스터에 장착한다. ②: 이 카드의 효과로 이 카드를 장착한 몬스터의 공격력 / 수비력은, 서로의 필드 / 묘지의 드래곤족 몬스터의 수 × 500 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * The Claw of Hermos * Dragon | anti-supports = Dragon | archseries = Red-Eyes | related_to_archseries = Legendary Dragon | action = Equips self from field | stat_change = * Equipped gains ATK * Equipped gains DEF | m/s/t = Treated as Equip Card | summoning = * No Fusion Materials * Nomi * Cannot be Fusion Summoned | database_id = 11891 }}